Aparências
by Mitzrael Girl
Summary: Por tempos, o amor precisou ser escondido, para que se sustentassem as aparências... mas chega um momento em que as aparências finalmente se despedaçam, dando lugar à verdade... KissBish/UA


**Disclaimer: **RG Veda é propriedade do grupo CLAMP. Faço este fic sem fins lucrativos, apenas por diversão.

**Aparências**

A jovem de longos cabelos negros estava uma vez mais debruçada sobre a batente da sacada de seu quarto… observava os longos campos e florestas ao longo dos terrenos que seus olhos podiam alcançar no horizonte… tudo, tudo aquilo pertencia à sua família, ao imperador… ao seu _pai_. Aquele reino enorme e cheio de belezas era regido por sua família há séculos, mas dessa vez, o herdeiro do trono, o futuro imperador era, na verdade, uma _imperatriz_.

Aquilo não abalava seu pai… não. Ele sempre lhe ensinara tudo o que precisava saber para que governasse aquele lugar depois que partisse. Ele punia todos aqueles que se opusessem à sua vontade, afinal, ela era sua filha, era a futura imperatriz, e ninguém poderia questionar tal vontade… por mais que as antigas gerações fossem de imperadores.

Sim… tudo estava perfeito enquanto o seu pai tinha uma saúde perfeita, enquanto podia governar tranqüilo e não preocupar-se com o seu destino irremediável… mas agora, ele não estava tão bem quanto antes, embora não costumasse mostrar suas fraquezas, todos sabiam que não demorariam muitos anos… e o imperador pereceria. Por isso… ele tinha feito uma de suas últimas vontades… tinha se assegurado de que sua primogênita, sua única filha, assumisse o trono com sua partida… tinha casado-a.

Estava casada… casada com o general dos exércitos de seu pai. Como seu pai costumava dizer… ele era o homem certo para ela, ele era forte, era decidido, tinha bons planos e regia muito bem o exército do reino. Não podia negar que formavam um casal perfeito… ele era bonito, longos cabelos vermelhos… olhos inexpressivos… atencioso… ou pelo menos, parecia ser.

Queria se sentir a mulher mais feliz do mundo… queria ser realmente a pessoa mais feliz do mundo… afinal, casara-se com o único homem que lhe chamara a atenção e que prendera seu coração durante tantos anos. Mas… não conseguia. Ele era sempre muito respeitoso, eles quase não trocavam uma palavra… e quando se viam, eram reverências, eram meras aparências… ele era distante, era como se não quisesse aproximar-se, como se tivesse medo de aproximar-se o suficiente e quebrá-la como um simples objeto de vidro. Não… era simplesmente como se ele não sentisse nada por ela… era apenas como aparência. Sim… devia ter-se casado com a jovem apenas por ordem de seu pai, do imperador, porque era aquilo que ele achava melhor, achava melhor para a sua filha, para o reino. Ela não poderia negar que era o melhor para ela… era o perfeito… se ela o tivesse por completo, se tivesse sentido o calor dos lábios dele ao menos _uma vez_ desde que se casaram.

Seus olhos se desviaram para a entrada do castelo quando observou aquele cavalo negro parar e uma pessoa descer dele. Os longos cabelos vermelhos balançando ao som do vento, presos no alto da cabeça, os olhos negros e inexpressivos como sempre. Trajava uma admirável armadura que representava o seu status diante do exército do imperador. Seguiu-o com o olhar, até que alguns homens seguissem até ele para pegar o cavalo, e em seguida, ele desapareceu ao entrar no castelo, sem ao menos perceber os olhos da jovem sobre ele.

Ela desviou o olhar, voltando para dentro do quarto e fechando as cortinas da porta da sacada. Seguiu até a sua cama e sentou-se lá, deitando em seguida, apenas olhando para o teto sobre sua cabeça. Suspirou pesadamente, fechando os olhos em seguida. Era sempre assim… era como se fossem completos estranhos um ao outro… não se conheciam, não interagiam… eram meros bonecos de educação diante de todos… e quando não estavam diante de todos… estavam separados.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando ouviu batidas na porta. Sentou-se, recomposta, e pensou por uns segundos se respondia ou não às batidas. Bom, a resposta de sempre veio à sua cabeça. E se fosse ele? Precisava responder… o problema era que… nunca era _ele_.

– Entre. – disse finalmente, convencendo-se de que suas esperanças eram completamente findas.

– Kisshouten-sama… – uma de suas servas entrou, com a cabeça voltada para baixo, evitando encarar a sua senhora. – Vim para ajudar-lhe a se arrumar, em breve, o imperador, seu pai, espera para o jantar.

– Claro. – Kisshouten concordou vagamente, levantando-se da cama para seguir e tomar seu banho, para mais uma vez fingir ser um casal com o homem que mais amava em sua vida.

A serva ajudou-a a se vestir… estava num estado quase que apático. Fazia as coisas como se fosse uma boneca, que precisava ser controlada ou que precisava ser ordenada para fazê-las, assim como aceitara casar apenas porque lhe fora mandado e, embora o casamento tivesse sido de seu interesse, não o estava aproveitando como queria.

– Kisshouten-sama… – a serva chamou-lhe a atenção.

– Sim? – ela virou-se para a mulher, depois que esta terminou de arrumar o enfeite em seu cabelo, acabando com o serviço.

– Eu irei me certificar de que o jantar foi servido e então, a chamarei, sim? – a serva disse, ainda sem encarar a mulher diretamente nos olhos.

– Hai. – Kisshouten concordou com um aceno de cabeça e então a serva fez uma exagerada reverência e saiu, fechando a porta do enorme quarto ao passar.

Kisshouten continuou parada, sentada naquela cadeira no meio do quarto, onde estivera para que a serva arrumasse seus longos cabelos. Mais alguns minutos e voltaria lhe dizendo que os outros já lhe aguardavam à mesa de jantar. E então, uma das poucas vezes do dia, encontraria com o seu próprio marido.

Não demorou muito e mais uma vez as típicas batidas à porta do quarto.

– Hai? – Kisshouten respondeu, observando a porta ser aberta e a mesma serva aparecer, ainda sem erguer a cabeça para lhe encarar.

– Kisshouten-sama, o Imperador e a Imperatriz, seus pais, e o General, seu marido, a esperam à mesa. – a jovem disse, continuando na porta.

– Estou indo. – Kisshouten respondeu, desviando o olhar da mulher, quando esta se retirou, fechando a porta do quarto mais uma vez.

Esperou apenas uns segundos antes de se levantar. Só tinha um consolo em sua vida de casada… pelo menos podia vê-lo todos os dias, ou quase todos os dias… conviver ao lado dele tinha se tornado vital e suficiente para ela. Se ele não a amava como ela o amava… não havia problema, bastava saber que ele ficaria ao seu lado.

Seguiu até a sala de jantar, a ampla sala de jantar. Adentrou o local com todos os olhos voltados sobre si. Sempre era a última a juntar-se ao resto da família nas refeições… sempre era a única que tinha menos vontade de sair do quarto.

Seguiu primeiro até seu pai e sua mãe, num dos extremos da mesa.

– Otou-sama… – cumprimentou-o, quando o homem se levantou para recebê-la. Beijou-lhe a testa como um ato de carinho e cuidado.

– Kisshouten. – ele cumprimentou de volta, afastando-se e voltando a se sentar.

– Okaa-sama. – cumprimentou a mãe também, mantendo todas as aparências.

– Minha querida… sente-se, estávamos à sua espera. – a mulher disse, com o mesmo sorriso sereno e compreensivo de sempre.

– Hai, Okaa-sama. – ela concordou, voltando-se para o seu lugar a mesa e para a última pessoa presente, a pessoa que sempre estava sentada ao lado dela e que sempre era dono de seus pensamentos.

Ele se levantara desde que ela entrara na sala, estava parado ao lado da cadeira, observando cada passo que ela dava até cumprimentar os pais e finalmente parar perto da cadeira ao lado dele. Virou-se para o homem e ele lhe tomou a mão, delicadamente, beijando a costa desta de maneira cavalheiresca.

– Kisshouten… – ele lhe cumprimentou ao beijar-lhe a mão.

– Bishamonten-sama. – ela o cumprimentou de volta, recolhendo a mão para diante de seu corpo. – Sinto pela demora.

– Não há pelo que se desculpar, Kisshouten. – ele disse, puxando a cadeira para que ela se sentasse à mesa.

– Arigatou. – agradeceu, depois de sentar-se. Ele fez o mesmo e os servos adentraram o local para servir o jantar da família.

Como sempre, as refeições eram silenciosas… poucas vezes ouvia-se a voz da imperatriz e do imperador a conversarem sobre assuntos irrelevantes. Kisshouten e seu marido não falavam nada durante as refeições, ou até mesmo durante o pouco tempo que tinham juntos… era sempre a mesma coisa, apenas o silêncio.

Não demorou muito e o jantar finalmente acabou, as vozes de Kisshouten e Bishamonten eram simplesmente inexistentes no ambiente calmo e silencioso. A jovem apenas atentou-se ao que estava acontecendo a sua volta quando ouviu a voz dele, pela primeira vez desde que ele lhe tinha cumprimentado ao entrar na sala… a única parte que não lhe agradava era que as poucas palavras eram para seu pai, não para ela.

– Meu senhor… – Bishamonten chamou-lhe a atenção, quando a conversa entre o imperador e a imperatriz cessou. – Peço permissão para me retirar agora.

– Mas por que tão breve, Bishamonten? – o imperador perguntou, curioso acerca da pressa do General de seus exércitos.

– Meu senhor, ainda preciso preparar as nossas estratégias para o próximo ataque… o vosso exército precisa combater as fortes invasões do norte. Partiremos amanhã pela manhã e temos que estar preparados. – Bishamonten explicou calmamente.

– Vais partir amanhã?

Todos os olhares se voltaram sobre a dona dos longos cabelos negros presente na sala… a jovem mesmo impressionou-se por ter deixado a frase escapar tão descuidadamente de seus lábios, e havia um visível tom de preocupação. Rezava apenas para que ele não o tivesse percebido, ou poderia ignorá-la ainda mais do que já o fazia.

– Sim, Kisshouten. – ele respondeu no mesmo tom indiferente de sempre que falava com ela.

– Não te preocupes, minha filha. – o imperador tomou a palavra, com um sorriso descontraído. – Teu marido voltará são e salvo, não é, Bishamonten?

– Claro, meu senhor. – ele respondeu, no mesmo tom de sempre, mesmo que Kisshouten procurasse falhas naquele tom dele, algo que indicasse que ele nutria algum sentimento por ela… mas não havia nada. _Nunca_ havia nada. – Agora, se me permite…

– Sim, pode se retirar. – o imperador concordou finalmente.

Bishamonten virou-se para a imperatriz e fez-lhe uma reverência, assim como para o imperador. À Kisshouten, beijou-lhe a costa da mão mais uma vez, sem palavras adicionais para se despedir. Logo os olhos negros da jovem seguiram o rastro de seu marido até que desaparecesse pelas portas do salão.

Não percebeu os olhares que ainda estavam sob si desde que deixara escapar aquelas palavras acerca da viagem de Bishamonten. Mas também não estava com vontade de conversar com seu pai ou com sua mãe. Queria apenas sair dali, dormir, esquecer da vida que tinha… pelo menos por algumas poucas horas em que os seus sonhos fossem seu mundo perfeito.

– Com licença, Otou-sama, Okaa-sama… eu vou me retirar agora, preciso dormir. – ela disse vagamente, erguendo a cabeça para encarar o casal diante de si.

– Claro, minha querida. – a mulher respondeu de maneira compreensiva, seguiu até a filha e beijou-lhe a testa. – Durma bem.

– Hai. – ela respondeu, virando-se para o pai que também beijou-lhe a testa, despedindo-se com um simples "boa noite".

Ela andou até seu quarto mais uma vez, fechou a porta atrás de si e seguiu até a sacada, de uma maneira quase que instintiva. Observou o horizonte uma vez mais, toda aquela floresta… um vilarejo ao longe, tudo banhado apenas pela luz da lua cheia. Baixou os olhos para o jardim, para o terreno do castelo de seu pai… e então, fixou os olhos na conhecida silhueta de seu marido. Ele estava parado, parecia pensativo enquanto observava o céu sobre sua cabeça… ele também gostava do céu, assim como ela.

Ficou a fitá-lo de maneira tão distraída que chegou a se assustar quando os olhos dele voltaram-se para ela… ele a encarava com aquela mesma expressão de sempre, embora ela não tivesse tanta certeza da expressão dele por conta da distância… mas ainda assim, parecia completamente indiferente.

Alguns minutos se encarando e ele desviou o olhar, voltando para dentro do castelo. Como ela imaginava… completamente sem emoção.

Assim como o outro, voltou para dentro do quarto e fechou as portas e as cortinas da sacada. Despiu a roupa lentamente, ficando apenas com o fino vestido de roupa de baixo. Depositou as outras camadas de seu vestido sob um sofá longe da cama. Deitou-se em seguida, cobrindo-se com o grande cobertor… não demorou muito até que caísse no sono… num sono profundo e _frio_… como queria poder estar nos braços dele em cada uma daquelas noites de frio…

Quando a jovem voltou a acordar na manhã seguinte, o sol já ia alto, já devia ser pouco perto do horário do almoço. Apenas ao sentar-se na cama e passar as mãos sobre os olhos, tentando acordar por completo, lembrou-se de que acabara de perder a última chance de despedir-se de seu marido antes que ele partisse mais uma vez… com risco de não voltar mais. Sempre havia aquele risco, e era aquilo que ela sempre temia.

Mal se sentara na cama e ouviu as típicas batidas à porta do quarto.

– Entre. – ela disse, voltando a deitar-se, sem a mínima vontade de se levantar novamente, nem que fosse para comer.

– Kisshouten-sama. – uma das servas entrou no quarto, encostando a porta ao passar. – A Imperatriz quer saber se não vai descer para o café da manhã.

– Iie. – ela disse simplesmente. – Diga-lhe que não me sinto bem. Mande servirem o café da manhã aqui no quarto, sim?

– Como quiser. Com sua licença. – a serva disse, curvando-se e seguindo para sair do quarto.

Quando ela já estava prestes a fechar a porta, ouviu a voz de Kisshouten uma vez mais.

– Espere… – Kisshouten sentara-se na cama, encarando a serva que estava prestes a ir embora.

– Hai… deseja mais alguma coisa, minha senhora? – a serva perguntou, da mesma maneira submissa de sempre.

– Meu ma… er… o General Bishamonten já deixou o castelo com o exército? – ela perguntou, não conseguindo conter a curiosidade.

– Hai, Kisshouten-sama. – ela respondeu simplesmente. – Deixaram o reino pouco depois do nascer do sol.

– Ah… certo. – Kisshouten disse, decepcionada com o comentário. – Pode se retirar agora.

– Hai. – a serva falou uma última vez até finalmente se retirar do aposento e fechar a porta.

Kisshouten voltou a se deitar, virando-se para a sacada cujas portas e cortinas ainda estavam fechadas, impedindo a entrada da luz do sol no ambiente. O ambiente escuro refletia o seu estado melancólico habitual. Ele sempre deixava o castelo… ela nunca estava lá para se despedir… ou por medo que ele não lhe respondesse, ou por nunca chegar a tempo.

Não soube ao certo quanto tempo se passara desde que a serva deixara o quarto, mas logo a porta foi aberta mais uma vez… a diferença era que não havia cerimônias dessa vez. As batidas na madeira foram leves e rápidas, e então, a pessoa abriu-a sem ao menos esperar resposta. Kisshouten virou o rosto levemente para encarar a nova visita, seus olhos se depararam com os traços joviais de sua mãe… claro, apenas ela para entrar em seu quarto daquela maneira.

– Okaa-sama… – ela estava prestes a se levantar, quando ouviu a voz da mãe advertindo-a.

– Não precisa se levantar, querida. – a mais velha disse, aproximando-se da cama e empurrando a filha pelos ombros levemente. – Uma serva me disse que não estava se sentindo bem. Já providenciei para que tragam seu café da manhã, sim?

– Hai, Okaa-sama. – Kisshouten concordou, sorrindo fracamente enquanto encarava a sua mãe.

– Bom, deixe-me dar um jeito na iluminação desse lugar. – a imperatriz afastou-se da filha e seguiu até as portas da sacada, abrindo as cortinas com um rápido movimento e em seguida abrindo as portas desta, fazendo com que a luz do sol incomodasse os olhos mal-acostumados de Kisshouten. – Bem melhor assim.

– Desculpe por acordar tarde, Okaa-sama. – Kisshouten disse, depois de conseguir acostumar os olhos à luz do dia. – Devia tê-los acompanhado no café da manhã.

– Não tem problema, minha filha. – a imperatriz disse, seguindo até a cama e sentando-se na beira desta, ao lado de Kisshouten. – Antes a sua saúde que mais nada. E então, como está se sentindo?

– Não é nada demais, Okaa-sama. – Kisshouten respondeu de imediato. – Apenas uma dor de cabeça. Logo vai passar.

– Isso deve ser por ter dormido demais. – a imperatriz advertiu. – Mas veja, nem teve tempo de despedir-te de teu marido.

– É… – Kisshouten assentiu vagamente.

– Minha querida… – a imperatriz começou agora num tom mais sério. – Eu vejo que tu não estás tão feliz com o casamento que teu pai arranjou para ti. Há alguma coisa errada?

Sim… certamente que havia algo de errado… afinal, o homem que ela amava nem sequer parecia notá-la longe dos olhos de seu pai.

– Iie, Okaa-sama. – respondeu depois de uns segundos pensativa. – Não há nada de errado…

– Tem que haver alguma coisa errada… – a imperatriz insistiu. – Eu não a vejo tão feliz ao lado do General. Os dois até parecem completos desconhecidos quando se encontram. Acho que foi errado da parte de teu pai casá-la desse modo…

– Iie! – Kisshouten desta vez respondeu com mais ênfase, sentando-se rapidamente na cama. – N-não foi errado, Okaa-sama… Otou-sama estava pensando no meu bem, e no bem do reino… e eu não poderia ter ficado mais feliz, acredite.

– Bom… se assim o dizes. – a imperatriz pareceu se convencer com a ênfase da resposta. – Mas, não hesite em me contar nada que a esteja perturbando, minha querida.

– Hai, Okaa-sama. – Kisshouten assentiu, encostando-se aos travesseiros ainda sentada.

Antes que a imperatriz pudesse voltar a falar, ouviram as típicas batidas à porta de maneira leve.

– Entre. – a própria imperatriz permitiu a entrada de uma das servas que trazia o café da manhã de Kisshouten sobre uma bandeja de prata.

– A refeição de Kisshouten-sama. – a serva disse, parando ao entrar no aposento, evitando encarar as duas mulheres presentes.

– Pode deixar na mesa de centro. – a imperatriz ordenou, com o seu tom sempre altivo. – E depois pode se retirar.

– Hai. – a serva assentiu, colocando a bandeja sobre a pequena mesinha de centro entre algumas poltronas. Em seguida, retirou-se do lugar, fazendo uma breve reverência antes de sair.

– Vamos Kisshouten. – a imperatriz falou, virando-se para a jovem ainda repousada na cama. – Precisa comer algo. Logo ficará melhor, e vai poder se juntar a nós no almoço.

– Hai, Okaa-sama. – ela concordou, levantando-se finalmente e seguindo até as poltronas no meio do quarto para tomar o café da manhã.

– Eu vou deixá-la a sós. – a imperatriz disse, levantando-se para se afastar da filha. – Seu pai ainda disse que precisava conversar comigo antes do almoço.

– Tudo bem. – Kisshouten assentiu, antes de começar a comer.

– Até mais, minha querida. E cuide-se. – a imperatriz despediu-se, depositando um beijo na testa da jovem e se retirando do quarto em seguida.

Kisshouten não mais respondeu, apenas seguiu a mãe com os olhos até que ela saísse do quarto e fechasse a porta. Observou a comida por um tempo… tinha uma boa aparência, mas ela não sentia fome. Incrível como sempre ficava naquele estado quando sabia que _ele_ estava indo para mais uma guerra. Era reconfortante quando ele voltava alguns poucos dias depois trazendo a vitória de seu reino. Mas a espera… era a pior parte… ainda tinha que se acostumar com isso, tinha que aprender a se controlar.

Depois de alguns minutos apenas fitando a comida diante de si, desistiu de se alimentar e resolveu esperar pelo almoço. Não devia demorar a sair agora. Mas sabia que se continuasse naquele estado iria acabar ficando doente.

Seguiu até a cama e deitou-se mais uma vez, olhando para as portas da sacada agora abertas. Fechou os olhos, sabia que dessa vez não o veria lá embaixo. Iria demorar até que voltasse a vê-lo novamente… infelizmente. Afinal, não importava que ele não a amasse, não importava que ele ao menos desse valor à sua existência… a única coisa que importava era tê-lo ao seu lado…

Os dias passavam lentamente. Claro, os dias sempre passavam lentamente quando ele estava longe, mas não podia fazer nada mais que rezar e esperar que ele voltasse são e salvo. Mas não podia negar que dessa vez a preocupação já estava começando a deixá-la louca… e se continuasse daquele jeito, ficaria doente de verdade. Já era mais de um mês… mais de um mês que ele tinha partido. Até mesmo seu próprio pai estava ficando preocupado com o exército. Não havia notícias de como a batalha se seguia, nenhum mensageiro.

A família do imperador estava reunida à mesa para mais um jantar… mas, como todos os outros dias anteriores, desta vez faltava o marido da filha do imperador. O jantar se seguiu num silêncio incômodo… até que finalmente a refeição acabasse e as servas retirassem todos os pratos da mesa.

– A falta de notícias de Bishamonten está começando a me preocupar. – o imperador falou, entrelaçando os dedos e apoiando o queixo nestes.

– Ainda não recebeu nada, Otou-sama? – Kisshouten perguntou, deixando a preocupação transparecer em sua voz.

– Iie. – o imperador respondeu. – Não sei como anda a batalha no norte… e para completar, precisamos partir amanhã para o Sul.

– Como assim? – Kisshouten perguntou, não entendendo o porquê de precisarem partir para o sul. – Por que precisamos ir para o Sul, Otou-sama?

– Diplomacia, minha filha. – o imperador respondeu simplesmente.

– Se não formos para as terras do Sul, o imperador Ashura pode iniciar mais confrontos, como aconteceu com o reino do norte. – a imperatriz respondeu prontamente.

– E quanto tempo ficaremos lá? – Kisshouten perguntou, receosa acerca da idéia.

– Não sabemos ainda. – seu pai respondeu. – A viagem é longa, precisamos estabelecer um acordo de paz, principalmente agora que grande parte do exército se perdeu nas terras do Norte.

– Mas… e quem ficará para receber as notícias do Norte? – Kisshouten perguntou, aparentando ainda mais preocupação. – Se mandarem notícias enquanto estivermos fora?

– Tu gostarias de ficar para receber teu marido, minha querida? – a imperatriz perguntou, com o mesmo sorriso sereno.

– Ah…? – Kisshouten surpreendeu-se com a súbita pergunta de sua mãe. – H-hai… Okaa-sama.

– Então, deixemo-la ficar. – a imperatriz disse, virando-se para seu marido.

– Não sei. – o imperador vacilou. – Kisshouten tem um tom de voz muito brando… não sei se está apta para lidar com um reino sozinha. Pode ter problemas.

– Mas… Otou-sama… – Kisshouten tentava achar argumentos para falar com seu pai, mas antes que conseguisse ter alguma idéia, sua mãe tomou a palavra.

– Querido, Kisshouten já está casada, já tem idade para aprender a governar este reino sozinha. – a mais velha falou. – E além do que… se ela fosse conosco, não restaria mais ninguém para tomar conta do reino… acho que ele estaria ainda mais desprotegido. Pelo menos alguém da família real ficará aqui.

O imperador ficou calado, perdido em pensamentos sobre as palavras de sua mulher, mas ainda não achava uma boa idéia. Kisshouten nunca tivera o mesmo tom da mãe para dar ordens, para governar, para reger um reino inteiro.

– Meu querido… não vês que nossa Kisshouten está preocupada com a volta do marido? – a imperatriz argumentou, sorrindo como sempre. – Deixe-a ficar. Será melhor para ela.

Kisshouten enrubesceu com o comentário de sua mãe, mas não se deixou abalar… afinal, era mais que verdade que estava preocupada com a volta de Bishamonten. Queria que ele voltasse o quanto antes… mas parecia que seu pai continuava com a mesma idéia firme, não queria deixar a filha sozinha no reino.

– Tudo bem. – ele concordou finalmente. – Deixarei Kisshouten no reino… mas a proíbo terminantemente de deixar o castelo, entendeu? Se é para ficar, que fiques segura então.

– Como quiser, Otou-sama. – ela disse, internamente contente por seu pai deixá-la ficar e esperar por Bishamonten.

– Mas ainda não gosto dessa idéia de deixá-la sozinha. – o imperador fez questão de ressaltar, embora fosse verdade que não deixava de ceder às vontades de sua imperatriz.

– Vamos, querido. Kisshouten vai ficar bem… vai dar uma bela imperatriz um dia. – a mãe da jovem sorriu com a reação do marido.

– Bom, então se me dão licença, eu gostaria de me retirar agora. – Kisshouten disse, já se levantando.

– Claro… boa noite, querida. – a imperatriz foi a primeira a responder.

– Durma bem. – seu pai respondeu também e em seguida a jovem saiu do lugar, sem esperar mais palavras ou despedir-se.

Seguiu direto para o quarto, como já era de costume, agora mais aliviada por saber que não precisaria ficar longe de casa… longe da única esperança de saber se seu marido voltaria são e salvo para casa. Mesmo assim, ainda estava muito preocupada com o que poderia acontecer a ele… ou se já deveria ter acontecido e eles ainda não sabiam.

Como sempre, seguiu até a sacada, observando o horizonte escuro, banhado com a fraca luz da lua… mas ele ainda não voltara, não estava lá no jardim olhando para o céu ou para ela.

Precisou acordar cedo na manhã seguinte, quando as servas lhe chamaram no quarto para que se arrumasse e fosse se despedir dos pais. Eles estariam partindo em breve e apenas ela continuaria no enorme e vazio castelo. Depois de colocar o leve vestido, duas servas estavam penteando seu cabelo, quando sua mãe adentrou o quarto sem cerimônias, como já era costume.

– Ohayo, Okaa-sama. – Kisshouten cumprimentou-a assim que ela entrou no lugar.

– Ohayo, Kisshouten. – a mulher respondeu, sentando-se numa poltrona diante da jovem. – Sente-se bem hoje?

– Hai… – ela respondeu com um sorriso fraco.

– Isso não foi muito convincente. – a imperatriz devolveu, com um sorriso astuto.

– Desculpe, Okaa-sama. – Kisshouten desfez o sorriso.

– Não se preocupe, entendo que esteja preocupada, minha querida. – a imperatriz disse, voltando-se em seguida para as duas servas que estavam ainda arrumando os longos cabelos de Kisshouten. – Saiam. Eu termino isso.

– Hai. – ambas as servas curvaram-se e saíram sem esperar mais ordens.

A mulher mais velha levantou-se, seguindo até os longos cabelos sedosos da filha e começou a penteá-los lentamente.

– Veja, não precisa se preocupar desse jeito, Kisshouten. – ela começou.

– Eu sei, Okaa-sama… – Kisshouten respondeu da mesma maneira vaga de sempre.

– Não me parece tão convincente. – a imperatriz devolveu. – Bishamonten é o braço direito de seu pai, ele nunca deixou de voltar de uma de suas batalhas… por mais que demore, tenha certeza de que ele voltará breve.

– Hai, Okaa-sama. – Kisshouten concordou com a mãe.

– Mas agora, deixe esse semblante de lado. Você precisa dar ordens, precisa agir como uma verdadeira imperatriz… ou seu pai não ficará convencido de que pode governar este reino, estamos entendidas? – a mais velha disse, terminando de arrumar o enfeite no cabelo da jovem.

– Hai, Okaa-sama. – Kisshouten concordou mais uma vez.

– Então mostre-me que pode mesmo governar este reino tão bem quanto teu pai o fez durante tantos anos. Mostre-me que não dependerá apenas da voz de teu marido. – a imperatriz tornou a falar, voltando para frente de Kisshouten. – Deixe-me mais orgulhosa do que já sou por tê-la como filha, sim?

– Claro, minha mãe. – Kisshouten sorriu verdadeiramente diante do pedido da mãe.

– Bom, então vamos indo… teu pai já está esperando para poder partir. – ela disse, puxando a filha pela mão.

Kisshouten concordou com um aceno de cabeça e então seguiu com a mãe para fora do quarto. Elas desceram as longas escadas e finalmente saíram do local para chegar até a entrada do castelo, onde uma carruagem já estava parada, à espera da Imperatriz apenas. O pai de Kisshouten já estava ao lado desta, apenas aguardando sua esposa.

– Então podemos ir? – o imperador perguntou, estendendo a mão para tomar a de sua mulher.

– Claro, meu imperador. – a mulher respondeu sorridente, segurando a mão dele e dando alguns passos a mais na direção da carruagem. Ela subiu e acenou levemente para sua filha.

– Cuide-se, minha Kisshouten. – ele disse, seguindo até a jovem e segurando as mãos dela entre as suas. Beijou-lhe a testa levemente e afastou-se em seguida. – Estaremos de volta o mais breve possível.

– Claro, Otou-sama. – ela concordou, com um aceno de cabeça.

O homem se afastou e entrou na carruagem, assim como a imperatriz, acenou levemente para a filha e então fez sinal para que pudessem partir. Kisshouten observou a carruagem afastar-se aos poucos, e quando esta finalmente estava longe do alcance de sua visão, virou-se mais uma vez para a entrada do castelo, vendo todos os servos baixarem a cabeça para evitarem encará-la.

– Não me incomodem até o almoço. – ela disse, num tom de voz firme, como o de sua mãe. – Apenas se houverem notícias do Norte.

– Hai… Kisshouten-sama. – apenas uma das servas respondeu, ainda de cabeça baixa.

Kisshouten seguiu até seu quarto para ficar confinada lá como já era costume. Seu pai lhe tinha advertido para ficar dentro dos limites do castelo… mas ela nunca fizera a menor questão de sair de lá. Queria ficar lá o tempo que fosse necessário, até que ele voltasse, montado em seu cavalo negro, e mostrasse que estava tudo bem… que tinham saído vitoriosos. Mas… estava demorando… estava demorando _muito_.

Naquela tarde, o almoço foi mais silencioso do que poderia ser, apenas ela sentada à mesa e todos os servos dispensados. Teria continuado muito silencioso, se uma serva não tivesse praticamente invadido o aposento às pressas, como se estivesse fugindo de alguma coisa.

– Kisshouten-sama… – ela finalmente parou para recuperar o fôlego, baixando a cabeça para falar com a sua senhora.

– O que foi isso? – Kisshouten perguntou, virando-se para a jovem, mas não tinha o mesmo tom de seriedade que seus pais tinham, como se fosse punir a jovem. – Por que interrompe a minha refeição desse modo?

– Peço desculpas, Kisshouten-sama… – a mulher falou, recuperando finalmente o fôlego. – Mas… eles voltaram. Voltaram do Norte.

Ela deixou os talheres caírem ao ouvir a notícia da serva. Ficou parcialmente sem reação… mas precisava ir, precisava vê-lo com seus próprios olhos e ter certeza de que tudo estava bem.

Levantou-se agitada e seguiu para fora sem ao menos esperar a serva… simplesmente a ignorou. Parou diante das portas principais do castelo, ponderando se deveria mesmo abri-las… recompôs-se e então, abriu as portas lentamente para encarar a alguns poucos homens montados em cavalos pararem para que seus cavaleiros descessem. Como sempre, o exército nunca entrava nos portões do castelo, apenas os de mais alto escalão… e como sempre, ele estava lá, diante de todos os outros, na sua postura simplesmente altiva.

Não conseguiu se conter e andou até o homem, parado ao lado do cavalo, segurando-lhe as rédeas. Assim que a viu, ele virou-se para ela, fazendo uma breve reverência.

– Kisshouten… trago notícias para seu pai, o Imperador. – ele disse, e ela teve a ligeira impressão de que havia um tom de fraqueza em sua voz.

– Meu pai… – ela hesitou um instante, ele nem a cumprimentara direito, mas queria transmitir as notícias a seu pai… como sempre, indiferente. – Meus pais viajaram para o Sul… precisaram partir para fecharem um acordo de paz com o Imperador Ashura. Que notícias trazes, General?

Ele a encarou por uns segundos, e ela não soube definir a emoção expressa em seu rosto.

– O exército do Norte… nós o ven… cemos.

Kisshouten não teve tempo para agir ou falar, quando viu Bishamonten levar uma das mãos às costelas e cair de joelhos, cuspindo sangue.

– Gener… Bishamonten! – ela caiu sobre os joelhos, preocupada com o estado do homem diante de si, ele ainda cuspia sangue e tossia enquanto pressionava mais as costelas. Quando estendeu os braços para tocá-lo, ele desvencilhou-se, fazendo um sinal com a mão para que ela parasse.

– N-não… Kisshouten… – ele disse, tentando encontrar forças para falar. – Não sujes tuas mãos com meu sangue.

Ela deixou as lágrimas caírem de seus olhos, quando o viu cair de bruços no chão, sangue saindo de um ferimento em suas costelas. Ele estava mal, estava inconsciente… perdia muito sangue. Onde estavam os outros? Olhou em volta, os servos estavam parados, apenas a observar a cena.

– O que estão esperando?! – ela deixou a frustração e a raiva transparecerem em seu tom de voz. – Ajudem-no! Chamem um médico! Levem-no para o quarto… ele precisa de tratamentos! – as pessoas pareciam temerosas sobre o que fazer, mas ela era quem dava as ordens ali, e fez-se ouvir. – Agora!

Imediatamente homens aproximaram-se para cumprir as ordens dela. Era como seu pai sempre dizia… eles só a serviriam se ela tivesse um tom firme, se colocasse certeza em cada uma de suas palavras de ordem. Mais duas servas ajudaram-na a se levantar e sair do lugar, de volta ao castelo.

Apenas quando ela entrou no castelo, desvencilhou-se das servas que ainda a seguiam. Voltou-se para as duas.

– Quero todos os tratamentos possíveis para o General. – ela disse de maneira decidida. – Espero que quando eu volte de meus aposentos, me dêem boas notícias.

– Hai, Kisshouten-sama. – ambas as servas responderam em uníssono.

Kisshouten seguiu até seu quarto, fechando a porta e andando até a sacada. Ele precisava se recuperar… não podia morrer, ela não permitiria aquilo… não antes que ele soubesse cada mínimo sentimento que ela nutria por ele, desde antes de seu casamento.

Sentou-se na cama. Estava aflita, queria poder vê-lo, mas não naquele estado, queria vê-lo bem, esbanjando saúde, preferia ver o olhar indiferente dele ao olhar de fraqueza… preferia ajoelhar-se a seus pés que tê-lo ajoelhado aos seus naquele estado. Naquele momento mais do que nunca, precisava das palavras e do sorriso reconfortante de sua mãe, lhe dizendo que tudo ficaria bem.

Não reuniu coragem suficiente para sair do quarto e descobrir por si mesma se tudo estava bem… pelo menos não até o pôr do sol. Só quando a lua já se erguia alta no céu, uma das servas tomou coragem de bater à sua porta.

– Entre. – Kisshouten permitiu, ainda com os olhos fixos no céu escuro através das portas da sacada.

– Kisshouten-sama… podemos servir o jantar? – ela perguntou receosa.

– Não, não estou com fome. – Kisshouten disse, virando o rosto para encarar a jovem serva.

– Hai… – a mulher estava prestes a se retirar quando ouviu a voz de sua senhora uma vez mais.

– E o General? Como está Bishamonten? – ela perguntou, usando o mesmo tom firme de sua mãe.

– Ele já recebeu os devidos cuidados, minha senhora. – a serva respondeu. – Está no quarto, ainda em repouso, desacordado. Uma serva está lá, caso haja algum imprevisto.

Kisshouten levantou-se da cama e seguiu até a serva.

– Mande um mensageiro ao reino do Sul, mande que informe ao meu pai sobre a vitória contra o exército do Norte. – Kisshouten disse, sem a necessidade de encarar a serva. – E mande dizer-lhe também que o exército está de volta… que não precisa se preocupar.

– Como quiser, Kisshouten-sama. – a serva disse, ainda mais curvada por conta da proximidade de Kisshouten.

– Pode ir. – ela dispensou a serva.

Apenas quando a mulher saiu do quarto e desapareceu no final do corredor, Kisshouten saiu dos seus aposentos e seguiu por um conhecido caminho. Parou diante de uma das diversas portas daquele mesmo corredor, abrindo-a sem cerimônias. Seus olhos pousaram imediatamente sobre o homem deitado na cama, com os olhos fechados numa expressão serena. Se não soubesse do estado dele, diria que estava apenas dormindo tranqüilamente. Ao lado da cama, uma das servas estava sentada, atenta ao estado do homem para lhe prestar cuidados, caso acontecesse alguma coisa.

Ela adentrou o quarto e deixou a porta aberta, chamando a atenção da serva para si.

– Deixe-nos. – Kisshouten ordenou de imediato, ao que a serva levantou-se da cadeira e baixou o rosto.

– Hai, Kisshouten-sama. – a serva concordou e seguiu para fora do quarto, fechando a porta em seguida.

Kisshouten aproximou-se da cama, vendo-o ali, tão desprotegido… tão fraco… nem parecia o mesmo homem que conhecia, com quem se casara. Jamais o vira daquele jeito, sequer o vira dormindo alguma vez. Parecia em paz.

Sem que percebesse, seus longos dedos delicados percorriam a face dele, de uma maneira cuidadosa, para que não o acordasse. Não queria perturbá-lo, principalmente agora que tinha a chance de observá-lo naquele estado… queria apenas que ele ficasse bom, que acordasse e olhasse para ela uma vez mais.

Ele não despertou com o gesto dela… continuou adormecido, sem perceber qualquer coisa que estava acontecendo consigo. Kisshouten sentou-se na cadeira em que a serva estivera, apenas observando-o. Ele não aparentava que iria acordar tão cedo.

– Você precisa acordar… não pode me deixar sozinha, Bishamonten. – ela disse, sem tirar os olhos do corpo inerte dele.

Aproximou a cadeira um pouco mais da cama e sentou-se novamente, repousando a mão sobre a dele… segurando-a como nunca fizera antes, exceto pelos cumprimentos dele.

O tempo passou lentamente, enquanto ela continuava a observá-lo apenas… rezando por sua recuperação rápida. Sem que ela mesma percebesse… seus olhos começaram a pesar, e caiu no sono ali mesmo, sentada naquela cadeira.

Pela primeira vez em sua vida… a voz que lhe acordava foi completamente diferente… era a voz que queria ouvir todas as manhãs ao acordar…

– Kisshouten…

Ela sentiu uma mão apertar a sua depois de seu nome ser pronunciado. Abriu os olhos e sorriu de uma maneira instintiva. Ele estava com os olhos abertos, estava fitando-a.

– Bishamonten…

– O que faz aqui… Kisshouten? – ele perguntou, e o sorriso da jovem imediatamente se desfez ao ouvir aquela pergunta.

Ela afastou a mão da dele lentamente, sem que ele mesmo percebesse aquele ato.

– Eu… sinto muito, Bishamonten. – ela disse, virando os olhos para que ele não os visse cintilantes de lágrimas.

– Kisshouten… – ele não conseguiu terminar de falar, quando ela se levantou de um movimento rápido e o cortou.

– Eu o deixarei descansar. – Kisshouten disse, seguindo até a porta. – Melhoras…

Saiu de lá antes que as lágrimas caíssem de seus olhos. Não importava o que fizesse, não importava como fizesse… ele jamais olharia para ela. Jamais a amaria como ela o amava.

Andou até as escadas e seguiu até a entrada do castelo, queria respirar ar puro, queria sair daquele lugar… mas antes que alcançasse os portões, foi abordada por uma das servas.

– Kisshouten-sama… precisa de alguma coisa? – ela perguntou, quando Kisshouten já estava perto de sair do lugar.

– Iie. – Kisshouten respondeu no seu tom brando. – Eu vou dar uma volta no jardim.

– Hai. – a serva concordou, afastando-se para dar espaço para sua senhora passar, mas Kisshouten demorou-se por mais alguns segundos.

– O General. – Kisshouten disse de repente. – O General acordou, precisa de cuidados.

– Claro, Kisshouten-sama… – a serva disse e finalmente Kisshouten se retirou do lugar.

Ela andou em meio ao gramado do jardim do castelo… seguiu um conhecido caminho até o lado do enorme prédio, de onde dava para ver a sacada de seu quarto. Era um belo lugar e tranqüilo. Dava para descansar, espairecer, pensar… e principalmente… esconder-se de todos os outros. A única pessoa que já vira naquele lugar além dela mesma… era Bishamonten. Parecia que mais ninguém no castelo tinha tempo para observar a beleza do local.

Permaneceu algum tempo ali, sentada num daqueles bancos de pedra sob a sombra de uma enorme árvore de onde brotavam lindas e delicadas flores brancas. Deixou que as lágrimas escorressem mais de seu rosto, sorrindo fracamente… certamente nunca o teria apenas para si… jamais conseguiria provar do gosto dos lábios de seu próprio marido… a cada dia ficava mais e mais distante.

– Será que eu posso sentar?

Foi surpreendida por uma conhecida voz que vinha de algum ponto atrás de si. Virou o rosto de maneira quase que brusca para encarar os olhos negros do homem que tomava conta de seus pensamentos no momento.

– Bishamonten…!

Ele sentou-se ao lado dela sem esperar consentimento.

– Parece que eu só consigo fazê-la chorar, Kisshouten. – ele disse, e definitivamente seu tom era de lamento… não era o mesmo tom indiferente de sempre.

– N-não se preocupe, Bishamonten… eu… – foi calada ao sentir o rastro de suas lágrimas ser limpado delicadamente por uma das mãos dele. Arregalou os olhos ligeiramente ao notar o ato.

– Perdoe-me pela grosseria de antes. – ele disse, tinha uma expressão triste em seu rosto que ela jamais imaginaria ver.

– Iie… – respondeu deixando que um sorriso fraco surgisse em seus lábios. – Eu não devia ter ficado lá… foi ousadia de minha parte.

– Não… – ele tomou a fala uma vez mais, deixando a mão que limpava as lágrimas dela cair lentamente. – Me disseram… disseram que ficou comigo o tempo todo. Que estava preocupada. Eu jamais deveria tê-la tratado daquele modo. Tu és minha esposa, eu devo tratá-la como tal.

– Apenas como esposa… claro. – Kisshouten deixou o tom de voz ficar fraco. – Apenas pelas aparências… é melhor para o reino.

– Sim. – ele concordou e Kisshouten sentiu que um buraco se abria a seus pés… era como sempre imaginara, apenas pelas aparências. – Mas não posso evitar… não posso evitar amá-la mais que por aparência, Kisshouten.

Ela arregalou os olhos mais uma vez… ele continuava com o rosto baixo, como se não tivesse coragem de encará-la.

– Espero que um dia possa me perdoar… que possa me perdoar por tê-la prendido a mim desse jeito. – ele continuou a falar, a jovem estava simplesmente sem palavras. – Mas para mim… contanto que estivesse ao meu lado, como minha esposa, era o bastante. Mas vejo que foi errado… eu consegui apagar o teu sorriso. Eu apenas a fiz chorar… perdoe-me Kisshouten.

Ela não respondeu com palavras… tocou a mão dele com ambas as mãos, levando-a até seu rosto, sentindo a pele dele tocar seu rosto. Bishamonten ergueu os olhos para a jovem, de maneira surpresa.

– Sinto muito… mas não posso perdoá-lo, Bishamonten. – ela disse, com os olhos fechados e ainda segurando a mão dele sobre seu rosto. – Não posso perdoá-lo por saber que sente o mesmo que eu…

– Kisshouten… – ele tentou falar, mas ela o cortou.

– Eu… sempre achei que tinha ficado ao meu lado por ordens de meu pai… sempre achei que nada mais queria que as aparências. – Kisshouten finalmente abriu os olhos para encará-lo. – Eu sempre o amei… sempre o amei mais do que poderia imaginar, mas nunca imaginei que pudesse sentir algo por mim, Bishamonten…

– Eu errei… – ele falou, finalmente deixando um pequeno sorriso esboçar seu rosto. – Permita-me começar da maneira certa desta vez…

Ela continuou calada, sem saber o que exatamente ele pretendia.

– _Fique comigo, Kisshouten, como minha rainha, minha imperatriz, minha esposa_… – ele disse num sussurro, fechando os olhos e encostando a testa à dela. – _Só minha…_

– _Hai…_ – ela concordou sem ao menos pensar duas vezes.

– _Aishiteiru, Kisshouten. _– ele completou, sem dar tempo para que ela respondesse, tomou os lábios da jovem, sentindo finalmente o sabor de seus lábios.

Finalmente… depois de tanto tempo, de tantos desencontros, ela podia senti-lo. Podia sentir os lábios dele… os lábios de seu amado… podia escutar as únicas palavras que queria escutar em toda a sua vida… nada de aparências, nada de fingimentos… finalmente podia ser apenas dele, e ele… seria apenas seu. Como um.

**Fim**

**Domo!**

**Nhams… agora estou aqui com uma fic de RG Veda! Categoria nova!!!**

**Bom, eu adorei esse casal no mangá, e estava surtando pra fazer um fic e deixá-los felizes para sempre! XD**

**Acabou saindo esse fluffy muito meloso e sentimental… mas eu gostei mesmo assim XD não importa.**

**Bom, se acharam que ficou digno de reviews, adoraria recebê-las!**

**Kissus da Mitz! **


End file.
